Bouquet surprise
by LegMa
Summary: Kensi est heureuse lorsqu'elle reçoit un bouquet de fleur tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, elle se rendra vite compte que l'auteur de ce geste n'est pas celui qu'elle croit.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Bouquet surprise

**Ship: **Densi

**Rating: **K+

**Résumé**: Kensi est heureuse lorsqu'elle reçoit un bouquet de fleur tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, elle se rendra vite compte que l'auteur de ce geste n'est pas celui qu'elle croit.

**Disclaimer: **La série ne m'appartient pas, sauf cette histoire qui est sortie tout droit de mon imagination un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, je ne vous le cache pas.

**Note de l'auteur: **Salut à tous, me revoici pour de nouvelles aventures. Je tiens à remercier sur cet OS, les "Guest" qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur ma précédente fic "Dissonance". Merci d'avoir lu et ravie que ça vous ait plu ;) Merci également aux nouvelles personnes comme **Fiona.F Books**, **ArgentOrm**e ou encore **Dex-DaZzLing, mario77, Crazy'Leou, anonkp, Marta Kensi Deeks** (j'en oublie sûrement) qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris, alertes et qui suivent mes fics. J'espère que ça vous plait ^^.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie **oyster27** pour ses avis ! (attention, bientôt vous pourrez aussi la lire dans le rayon Densi =D )

Très bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Bouquet surprise**

La douche chaude qui s'écoulait sur le corps féminin, répandait dans toute la pièce une fumée de condensation qui recouvrait la glace située au-dessus du lavabo.

Le bruit que le jet d'eau faisait ne permit pas tout de suite à la jeune femme d'entendre la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Mais un deuxième retentissement parvint à ses oreilles lorsqu'elle mit fin à sa douche.

Attrapant une serviette avec laquelle elle s'épongea le visage et rapidement les cheveux, elle la noua par la suite autour de sa silhouette et partie à petits pas rapides jusqu'à la porte.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait partagé son canapé il y a deux nuits, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder discrètement par le store en bois.

- Tu vas devoir attendre car je n'suis pas encore prê, ouvrit-elle la porte en grand avant de se taire et de la refermer un peu plus devant elle afin de si cacher. Oh, désolée, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pas de soucis, sembla confus le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. Euh, c'est pour vous.

Il lui tendit alors un bouquet d'une douzaine de diverses fleurs blanches et jaunes avant d'attraper son calepin lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle tenait son colis.

- J'vais vous demander une petite signature ici, s'il-vous-plait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Mon boss appelle ça des fleurs. Moi j'appelle plutôt ça un nid à allergies.

- Uh-huh. Hum…qui les envois ?

- Aucune idée. Je n'suis que l'livreur, s'excusa-t-il en haussa les épaules. Mais y a une carte, regardez.

- Ok… Euh, je signe où ?

- Juste ici, lui présenta-t-il la case prévue.

- Merci.

- J'vous en prie. Bonne journée, M'dame.

Il la salua en relevant légèrement sa casquette par la visière avant de retourner vers sa fourgonnette.

Toujours surprise de ce présent, la brune referma la porte en fixant le bouquet.

Doucement, elle alla le poser sur la table à manger puis prit la petite carte qui était accrochée à une tige. L'ouvrant, elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir lorsqu'elle lut les mots qui étaient transcris dessus.

- Hâte de te voir, relit-elle dans un murmure.

Se doutant de qui était l'inconnu qui avait simplement signé de cette phrase et d'un double 'X', elle rougit et des papillons se firent ressentir dans le bas du ventre. Cet homme allait la rendre comme toutes ces femmes amoureuses, s'il continuait ainsi !

Mais la sensation était trop exquise, alors pourquoi s'en plaindrait-elle ?

Prenant dans son autre main les fleurs, elle se perdit dans leur odeur enivrante, avant de décider de les mettre dans un vase d'eau et d'aller finir de se préparer pour le travail.

**oOo**

L'Agent Blye entra tout sourire dans l'hacienda. Son réveil avait été si romantique qu'elle était certaine que sa journée continuerait sur des notes positives.

Sur la route menant jusqu'à l'OPS, elle n'avait pas cessé de repasser en tête les mots sur la carte. Et depuis le troisième feu rouge qu'elle s'était prise, elle aussi était maintenant pressée de le voir. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille après le film du soir, mais tout en cet homme lui manquait déjà.

Cet homme fort et charismatique qu'elle trouva assise devant son ordinateur, seul.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle vérifia rapidement dans chaque coin s'il n'y avait pas ses collègues ou des regards indiscrets puis s'élança d'un pas guilleret vers lui.

Arrivant par derrière, elle le surprit avec un baiser sur la joue qui dura plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait prévu en tête.

Etonné de ce geste, l'Agent Deeks lâcha son stylo avant de tourner la tête vers sa partenaire qui ne résista pas à l'envie de lui picorer rapidement les lèvres.

- Mmm, bonjour à toi aussi, partenaire, sourit-il en la suivant du regard jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel elle déposa son sac. Que me vaut l'honneur de…ceci ?

- C'est pour te remercier.

- Me remercier ? De quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan avant de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir son ordinateur.

- Tu sais pour quoi, l'informa-t-elle.

- Euh…pour le massage d'hier ?

- Non…

- Celui d'avant-hier sur le canapé, alors ? se dirigea-t-il lentement vers son bureau.

- Non, rit-elle légèrement en se souvenant parfaitement de son dit 'massage' qui l'avait faite gémir plus qu'elle en aurait pensé être capable.

- Oh, je sais ! claqua-t-il des doigts. Le texte que je t'ai envoyé tout à l'heure !

- Noooon. Tu m'as envoyée un message ce matin ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils en vérifiant son téléphone portable.

- Pour t'inviter à manger un hot-dog sur la plage, ce midi. Tu ne l'as pas reçu ?

- Aww, sourit-elle. Si. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Et j'accepte. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça, Deeks.

- Dans ce cas, j'vois pas.

- Oh, tu ne vois pas, décida-t-elle d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Hum, non !

- Les fleurs, l'aida-t-elle.

- Quelles fleurs ?

- Le bouquet qu'on m'a livrée ce matin.

- J't'ai pas envoyé de fleurs, la regarda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Deeks, sourit-elle amusée.

- Kens', je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux et pensant qu'il voulait lui faire passer un message, elle décida de laisser tomber.

- Tu as raison, oublie, se leva-t-elle. On ne devrait pas parler de notre vie privée ici.

- Non non, Kensi, je t'assure.

Il la retint alors par le poignet, ignorant les personnes qui allaient et venaient non loin d'eux.

- Je ne suis pas celui qui t'a envoyée ces fleurs.

- Deeks, qui d'autre pourrait m'en envoyer à part toi ? lui fit-elle remarquer gentiment.

- Kensi ! Ce n'est pas moi, lui assura-t-il d'un regard bleu perçant.

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait en rien, le doute s'empara sauvagement d'elle.

- Mais pourtant la carte disait que tu avais hâte de me voir.

- C'est le cas, oui, mais ça ne vient pas de moi.

- Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas toi… qui ça peut être ? perdit-elle son regard sur son torse.

- Oh j't'en prie, Sam, ce n'est pas pour une tranche de bacon que je vais perdre en endurance, rit Callen en marchant aux côtés de son ami dans le couloir.

Entendant leurs collègues arriver, le couple se sépara à la hâte, se rendant compte, un peu tard à leur goût, de leur proximité.

- Tu verras quand je serai obligé de t'attendre dix mètres devant parce que tu seras trop essoufflé pour rattraper un suspect, gronda Sam en arrivant à son bureau.

- Pitié, souffla G en passant devant Deeks et Kensi. Vous voulez bien lui dire que du bacon une fois par semaine ne va pas me tuer ?

- Euh… quoi ? dirent-ils en reprenant leurs esprits.

- Est-ce que ça va vous deux ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Ouais !

- Ça va ! On va bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. On discutait juste.

- Ok… .

Retournant s'asseoir, Kensi dût se relever lorsque le sifflet strident d'Eric Beale retentit dans toute l'hacienda.

- Oyez, oyez, braves gens. Le crime nous appelle.

Suivit de près par son partenaire et ses collègues, Kensi rejoignit Eric en haut des escaliers, mettant le temps de l'enquête, son histoire de fleurs dans un coin de sa tête.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui peut bien envoyer des fleurs à Kensi si ce n'est pas Deeks ? D'ailleurs, qui peut avoir son adresse ? Hum ? Des idées ? Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin de cette fic ;) (Oui, très courte la fic, je sais lol)**

**Bisous.**

**Legma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Voici la suite et fin de cette courte fic. Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai bien aimé lire vos suppositions sur ce mystérieux bouquet. Y avait de chouettes idées !**

**Merci aussi à Lyli, mimi, -Jones, Yaya pour vos reviews et les autres personnes qui ont mis dans leurs follows et alertes ;)**

**Bonne lecture =) **

**oOoOooOoOo**

Elle avait réussi à se concentrer sur l'enquête pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, mais maintenant qu'était venue la pause déjeuner sur la plage avec son partenaire, son esprit n'était plus accès sur le meurtre du Navy SEAL, mais de nouveau sur ce colis mystérieux.

- Tiens.

Deeks lui tendit son hot-dog avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un des bancs qui longeait Venice.

- Le gars n'avait plus de ketchup, désolé.

- C'est pas grave, baissa-t-elle les yeux sur la barquette de frites.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher autre chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il de son comportement.

- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que… Je suis toujours bloquée sur ces fleurs, Deeks.

- Ouais, moi aussi, soupira-t-il.

- Ah bon ? le regarda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui. Ça m'inquiète que tu reçoives des fleurs sans savoir de la part de qui. Attention, je ne dis que tu n'as pas le droit d'en recevoir et je ne suis pas jaloux du tout mais j'aime pas, c'est tout. Qui sait, c'est peut-être un geste mal intentionné, comme…un tueur qui voudrait t'approcher.

- Les tueurs n'envoient pas de fleurs, Deeks, le regarda-t-elle de biais sans pour autant être rassurée.

- Sauf si c'est pour couvrir ton cercueil avec… .

- Deeks ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Ne dis pas ces choses là !

- Quoi ? J'hypothétise simplement.

- Ouais bah fais-le en silence, d'accord ?

- J'dis juste qu'il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère. Ça tombe c'est ce type à l'allure bizarre que tu croises à chaque fois à cette superette du coin !

- T'as décidé de m'faire flipper ou quoi ?! reposa-t-elle son repas dans la boite tout en le regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

- Hé, j'essaye de savoir qui ça pourrait être, ok ? Et je flippe certainement plus que toi. Y a un malade qui tente d'approcher ma petite amie et on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble, se renfrogna-t-il en s'affaissant contre le banc.

Il resta quelques secondes à contempler les skateurs à ses dix heures avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme ne parlait plus. Intrigué, il pivota lentement la tête dans la direction opposée lorsqu'il la vit avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Quoi ? dit-il doucement.

- Rien, haussa-t-elle une épaule avant de baisser les yeux tout en gardant son expression de joie.

- Ouais ? sourit-il mollement à son tour. Ce…ne serait pas parce que je t'ai appelé ''petite amie'' par hasard ?

Elle ne dit rien mais il put voir de par ses légères rougeurs sur les joues que c'était bien pour cette raison.

- Viens-là, s'approcha-t-il alors en l'invitant à venir se placer contre son côté.

Elle posa le hot-dog à peine entamé sur le banc et glissa les fesses pour répondre à son invitation. Transportée par une brise fraîche, elle se permit de se câliner contre son partenaire et ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus sa compagnie.

- Ma petite amie est bien installée ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, ricana-t-elle. Ça sonne bien, je trouve.

- Je trouve aussi.

Elle inspira longuement d'aise avant d'expirer en ouvrant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme lui caresser délicatement le dessus de la cuisse.

- Sérieusement, Kens', j'le sens pas ce bouquet… .

- Moi non plus, avala-t-elle difficilement.

- On devrait peut-être demander à Nell qu'elle remonte jusqu'à la livraison, suggéra-t-il.

- Et qu'on dévoile carrément notre relation ? Non, j'veux pas.

- On ne la gardera pas éternellement secrète, tu sais. Et puis, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Mais ça tombe on se fait du souci pour rien, se redressa-t-elle pour le regarder.

- Ça a été livré chez toi tôt ce matin et y avait une carte avec une phrase aussi intrigante qu'un titre d'Hitchcock. Tu veux peut-être me faire croire que c'est un admirateur secret ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Kensi…

- Oui, je sais, souffla-t-elle d'exaspération avant de se frotter les yeux.

- Elle saura être discrète.

- C'est pas ça, seulement je… Ecoute, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça. On peut mettre cette histoire de côté et en reparler ce soir ?

- Ça laisse de la marge à ce gars pour

- Deeks, s'il-te-plaît, le supplia-t-elle

- D'accord, accepta-t-il à contre cœur.

- Merci.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser avant de se lever, prête à reprendre la route pour l'OPS et boucler cette enquête.

**oOo**

L'enquête était arrivée à son terme en début de soirée et les agents avaient pu enfin rentrer chez eux se reposer.

Comme pour chaque fin de journée depuis le début de leur relation, Kensi et Deeks se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre pour souper, regarder un film et voire éventuellement, rester dormir.

C'était chez elle que Deeks avait décidé de passer la soirée, aujourd'hui. Le bouquet étant fortement la cause de ce choix.

Descendant chacun de leur voiture, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant l'allée de la maison. Alors qu'il partait jusqu'à la porte, les mains tenant leur dîner à emporter, elle s'arrêta pour prendre le temps de récupérer son courrier.

- C'est quand tu veux pour ouvrir, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Deux secondes.

- Ça va refroidir… .

- Deeks, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont inventé les micro-ondes ? mit-elle la clé dans la serrure.

- Parce qu'ils ont deviné que tu ne saurais pas cuisiner ?

- Hé, le gronda-t-elle en lui administrant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Bravo. C'est facile de s'en prendre à un homme qui a les mains pleines, la suivit-il à l'intérieur.

- J't'en prie, alluma-t-elle la lumière. Ce n'est pas assez gros pour les remplir.

- Oh, oh oh, rit-il. J'ai compris. Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre la dernière fois que tu…Wow !

Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade en remarquant le bouquet posé fièrement sur la table à manger. Posant les paquets sur le côté, il prit entre ses doigts la carte qui était sur la nappe tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait son courrier.

- Alors le voici. Enfin nous nous rencontrons Monsieur…double 'X' ! Sérieusement, il ose signer de cette façon ? Il a du goût, cela dit, observa-t-il les fleurs.

- J'y crois pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Chère Madame, notre compagnie a fait une erreur dans la livraison de sa commande. Pour nous excuser de ce désagrément, vous trouverez ci-joint un bon de douze pourcent pour l'achat de toute composition florale de votre choix. Veuillez recevoir, Madame bla bla bla. Non mais c'est une blague ! regarda-t-elle le bon de réduction.

- Fais voir ?

Elle le laissa lire la lettre pendant qu'elle se mit devant les fleurs, la rage bouillonnant en elle.

- Ils pensent peut-être qu'ils peuvent me soudoyer avec ce bon ? Pff, c'est à l'autre personne qui devait réellement recevoir ce bouquet qu'ils auraient dû l'envoyer !

- Finalement ce n'est pas un malade qui voulait te tuer, se rassura-t-il en posant le courrier sur la table.

- Ça aurait été mieux, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. ' Façon j'déteste les fleurs !

Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle les attrapa par le vase, les jeta à la poubelle en prenant toutes les tiges dans une main puis alla vider l'eau dans l'évier.

Le jeune homme, pas dupe du tout, remarqua parfaitement le changement de réaction chez son amante et sa mine boudeuse qu'elle essayait de cacher. Etait-ce possible qu'elle aimait réellement ces fleurs ?

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as un vase ? ironisa-t-il alors.

Elle ne répondit pas sur le coup et alla également mettre l'objet dans la poubelle.

- Voilà ! Il n'y en a plus, maintenant !

La regardant tristement, il l'attrapa par la taille lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le canapé et tint serré son dos contre son torse.

- Es-tu déçue ?

- De quoi ? se laissa-t-elle tenir.

- Qu'elles ne t'étaient pas destinées.

- Ce n'sont que de vulgaires fleurs ! J'en ai rien à faire !

- Vraiment ? Parce que ta réaction me dit autre chose.

- Et elle te dit quoi ? soupira-t-elle en repliant ses mains sur les avant-bras de l'Agent de Liaison.

- Que tu es triste.

- Deeks…

- Et, que tu pensais vraiment qu'elles étaient pour toi, reprit-il contre son oreille. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, ferma-t-elle les yeux.

- Kensi.

- Oui… Non, bon d'accord, c'est vrai ! Je me suis extasiée devant elles quand je les ai vues en pensant que ça venait de toi et c'est pour ça que j'aurai préféré, égoïstement, que ce soit un pervers qui me les ait envoyés !

Il comprit alors que recevoir ces fleurs lui avait réellement fait plaisir. Et encore plus quand elle eut pensé que ça venait de lui, son amant.

Intérieurement il se maudit de lui faire cette peine.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il bassement contre la peau de son cou.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Deeks, se retourna-t-elle dans ses bras.

- Mais j'aurai dû y penser. Je devrais t'offrir des fleurs de temps en temps, ne serait-ce pour te montrer mon attachement.

- N'importe quoi. Deeks… je n'ai pas besoin de ça, posa-t-elle une main sur son pectoral. C'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai été heureuse de penser que ça venait de toi et…oh bon sang je suis désolée d'avoir eu des pensées malsaines sur un autre que toi, se hâta-t-elle de s'excuser, honteuse. Mais tu me montres tes sentiments envers moi de plusieurs façons différentes et cela, chaque jour. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose. Oublions toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

- Mais tu aimes ou tu détestes les fleurs ? se perdit-il.

- Je les aime. Mais uniquement quand elles viennent de la bonne personne, sourit-elle tendrement.

- C'est noté.

Souriant en retour, ils vinrent combler l'espace entre leurs visages et échangèrent un baiser langoureux qui scella, de la meilleure des façons, cette histoire de bouquet surprise.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Hé hé. Bon d'accord, je vous ai mené sur une fausse piste lol Mais c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas aussi douée que Zimra David pour écrire des enquêtes xD J'espère que ça vous aura plu un peu ^^'. Je voulais montrer une nouvelle facette de Kensi. Après tout, derrière son allure de garçon manqué, je suis sûre qu'elle adore se faire chouchouter... .**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu =)**

**J'ai vu qu'il y avait de nouvelles fictions. J'en ai lu quelques unes, mais le travail de me laisse pas le temps d'en faire de-même pour les autres. J'essayerai d'avoir un moment pour le faire et vous laisser une review ;) Sachez en tout cas, que je suis contente qu'il y ait un peu plus de fic sur le Densi ^_^**

**A bientôt pour une autre histoire.**

**Bisous,**

**Legma.**

**PS: N'oubliez pas, le 25 Septembre c'est le premier épisode de la saison 4 =D**


End file.
